Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored
by Daijin
Summary: Hatoko is having a hard time dealing with the promise she broke with her dear friend Misaki.
1. Part 1

Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored

Part 1

An Angelic Layer Fanfic

By D. Cooper

daijin26@hotmail.com

It had been a week since the end of the Angelic Layer tournament. Kobayashi Hatoko, known in Angelic Layer as the "Rising Goddess", sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. She still remembered that dreadful day, the day when she broke her promise to Misaki. Her promise that she and Suzuka would once more meet with Misaki, and her Angel Hikaru, in the Layer. 

Misaki was first starting out in Angelic Layer when Hatoko first met her. Even then, she knew of the rookie's potential to become great in Angelic Layer. She thought back to Misaki's first match…

__

Flashback

Misaki was sitting with Hikaru in her lap in the waiting room. She was very nervous because this was her first official Angelic Layer fight. All those people in the audience, the cheering and the atmosphere of the tournament was a lot for a rookie to handle. Hikaru was going to go up against an Angel named Katarina, a very beautiful Angel that looked like a figure skater. However, looks can be deceiving in Angelic Layer. Misaki did not know if she and Hikaru were ready for this. Just as that thought entered into her mind, Hatoko walked into the waiting room.

"Hatoko-chan!" Misaki called out.

Hatoko walked towards Misaki to greet her, Suzuka in her arm as always. She smiled at the older girl. "This is your first match, isn't it?"

"Yes!" answered Misaki. "I'm a little nervous!"

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Hatoko ran her hand over Hikaru as if inspecting her for approval. "Just believe in Hikaru."

Misaki was still nervous. "I don't know. It's my first time and all." 

Hatoko took on a more serious expression. "In Angelic Layer, age and size mean nothing. How long one has been in the Layer does not mean anything. Just believe in Hikaru."

A woman called out into the waiting room. "Suzuhara Misaki! Your battle is about to begin!" 

"Na! That's me! I've gotta go, Hatoko-chan!"

"Good luck, Misaki! I know you'll do well!"

Misaki ran off to begin her first match in Angelic Layer.

***

Misaki was doing well for her first match. But it was not easy. Katarina used her ice-skating skills to pick up enough speed to initiate her famous spin kick. Hikaru was barely dodging the spin kicks, made even more deadly because Katarina's ice skates could easily cut Hikaru if it connected. Katarina's Deus became cocky.

"Katarina's spin kick is invincible!" called out her Deus.

Misaki was scared. She could see no opening in the attack. If she did not do something fast, she and Hikaru would lose in their debut match! Hatoko watched the fight intensely on a nearby monitor. She immediately knew the weak point of the spin kick. Now if only Misaki could see it. 

__

There is a weak spot. I know you can find it, Misaki! 

At that moment, Hikaru charged Katarina head on. Everyone in the stadium was amazed at what Misaki was doing. Was she trying to have Hikaru commit suicide? But Hatoko knew the truth. 

__

She sees it now! As I knew she would! 

Hikaru leaped high in the air as Katarina continued to spin, but she could not stop. Hikaru then came straight down on top of Katarina with a devastating kick. The force of the kick, added with Katarina's spinning, created enough inertia to knock Katarina out of the Layer. 

Katarina landed on the floor outside of the Layer, as the entire crowd went silent. Misaki sat in her chair in mute awe, not believing what she just did. But the announcer broke the silence with the cry of:

HIKARU WINS!

The crowd went wild as they celebrated Misaki's first victory. It was at that moment that Hatoko knew she had found her rival.

__

End of Flashback

Hatoko smiled a little at the memory. She remembered how happy and excited Misaki was to have won her first Angelic Layer battle. Hatoko was of course happy for her as well. And at the same time, Hatoko was excited as well. She wanted Misaki to continue to win so they could battle each other in the tournament. And then, that day finally did come and the promise was made…

__

Flashback

Hatoko was very impressed at Misaki's performance, being the only Deus to actually not be defeated by the frightening kindergartner from the moment the fight began. All of the others were beaten from the instant the battle would start. This was why Hatoko's Angel was known as "Light Speed" Suzuka.

However, this match was going the distance, as Hatoko had hoped. But, Misaki had a weakness in this match. Hatoko was continuously watching Misaki during the battle. She noticed that as Misaki commanded Hikaru, Misaki would move in the direction that she told her Angel to go. Thus, Hatoko could easily predict the gutsy Angel's next move and command Suzuka accordingly.

Suzuka dogged Hikaru every step of the way and would not be shaken off. Hikaru tried to outmaneuver her, but the dark clad Angel would be there in an instant to deliver a lightening quick blow. This kept up for most of the fight. Suzuka was relentless and Misaki did not know what to do.

__

How does she know where Hikaru will go? Is it intuition? No…she would miss sometimes if that were it!

Misaki looked towards Hatoko to see Hatoko staring right at her.

__

She's watching me instead of Hikaru! Wait a minute! I haven't noticed it before, but every time I told Hikaru to move in a direction, I'd move that way too! That's how Hatoko-chan knows! Well, I will watch Hatoko-chan also!

With that, Misaki sat perfectly still and silently issued her command:

__

Hikaru! To the right!

Suzuka attacked Hikaru but Hikaru suddenly moved to the right and avoided her! Hatoko was very pleased. 

__

So she figured me out! She is worthy! 

Hatoko stopped the fight. "Misaki!"

"Huh?" Misaki was surprised that Hatoko would stop in the middle of a battle.

Hatoko only smiled. "This has been a great fight, Misaki! It's too bad we only have a little time left. I'd enjoy continuing this match with you! We must fight again!"

Misaki just sat in her seat not knowing how to respond to this. But then, the child Deus became very serious. 

"That is why you must lose to no one but me!" shouted Hatoko.

At that moment, Suzuka performed a handstand, then executed an awesome somersault kick that sent Hikaru flying into the air and out of the Layer. Hikaru landed lifelessly on the floor, her face a show of pain and utter defeat.

The announcer was going wild. "OHHHH!!!! Suzuka has just executed her devastating special attack, _Rolling Thunder_! Hikaru has been knocked out of the Layer! SUZUKA WINS!"

The stadium was filled with the roar of the crowd. But only one thing mattered to Misaki.

"HIKARU!"

Misaki ran over to where Hikaru had fallen. The small Angel was battered and damaged badly. Hikaru had taken a brutal beating at the hands of Suzuka. Misaki was heartbroken at the sight of Hikaru like this; Hikaru was not just a doll to Misaki, she was her best friend.

Hatoko approached Misaki and looked Hikaru over. "Hmm. The shoulder parts need to be replaced, but Hikaru should be fine."

Misaki looked up at Hatoko and said nothing. What could she say? She had just lost to this little girl. Hatoko just smiled at her friend. She held out her right hand to Misaki, pinky finger extended.

"Misaki, let's promise to meet each other again in the tournament. Promise me that you and Hikaru will get stronger so we can fight again!"

Misaki simply reached up with her own right hand and wrapped her pinky finger around Hatoko's, sealing the promise. The crowd cheered again pleased at the show of camaraderie between the two. 

__

End of Flashback

Hatoko wiped some of her remaining tears off her face and moved herself to sit on the edge of her bed. She felt foolish. _I have to get over this! It happened and there's nothing I can do about it! But why does it still...hurt so much?_

She knew the answer all too well. It was not the loss that haunted her. It was that she did not keep her end of the promise to Misaki. Her rival. 

Her dearest friend. 

That is what hurt Hatoko the most. She had let down the one person she felt closest to. Hatoko had formed a bond with Misaki as they both endured the battles of Angelic Layer, trying once more to reach each other again.

Misaki was on a winning streak and made it into the semi-finals. Hatoko swept through her competition as well, easily making into the semi-finals, both keeping the promise alive. There were only four players left now in the semi-finals. The other two were Saitou Kaede and her Angel, Buranshe along with Jounouchi Sai and her Angel, Shirahime.

Kaede and Sai were formidable opponents. Both were experienced in Angelic Layer. The match-ups were randomly chosen and as fate would have it, Hatoko and Misaki would not fight each other just yet. Misaki would go up against Kaede and Hatoko would face Sai. 

Two more obstacles, one for each of them. All they had to do was win and Hatoko and Misaki would fulfill the promise. They were so close! Misaki had won a spectacular victory over Kaede. The match between Hikaru and Buranshe was unbelievable! So Misaki had kept her end up. It was all up to Hatoko.

__

All I had to do was beat Shirahime! That's all I had to do! Just one more win! But I failed! Hatoko began to clutch hard on the sheets of her bed as the painful memory of that day swept into her mind like a rushing wave…

__

Flashback

This was it. Sai and Shirahime were all that stood between Hatoko and Suzuka fulfilling a promise made long ago. But she had to be very careful. She knew how good Sai was. These two Angels that faced each other now were the two fastest in Angelic Layer. One wrong move and it was over. 

The tension was mounting as both Angels stood their ground, waiting for the other to make the first move. They stood in the middle of an interactive, holographic desert. In the semi-finals, the Layer was installed with a new system that created various terrain for the Angels to battle in, adding more excitement and requiring even more skill on the part of the Deus. 

The desert was randomly chosen. The winds blew gently over the scene with the sunset in the background, setting the mood for the showdown. The two opponents stood ready: 

Suzuka, cloaked in her black ninjutsu outfit. 

Shirahime, draped in her beautiful white kimono. 

The Angel of Dark and the Angel of Light.

WHOOSSHH!!!

Before anyone knew what was going on, the two warriors charged at each other simultaneously at a speed impossible to measure. As fast as the human eye can catch it, both Angels leaped at each other and were knocked back in opposite directions. The crowd went mad. 

The scene was replayed in slow motion on the monitors of the stadium and it was seen that both Angels kicked each other. Because it happened so quickly, the hit detectors were still calculating the damage.

The announcer had to shout over the ecstatic crowd. "Suzuka and Shirahime have knocked each other down! But neither was knocked out of the Layer! It's only a matter of who has enough strength left to stand up first! If one is unable to fight, the one standing is the winner!"

Time seemed to have stopped. The stadium went completely quiet as all eyes looked on to see who would first stand.

__

Please! Please, Suzuka! Stand up! Stand up! Hatoko was pleading to Suzuka, but she would not respond, no matter how hard the little girl tried. Suddenly, Shirahime moved and slowly, ever so slowly, Shirahime rose to her feet. 

Suzuka could not move at all. 

The hit detectors had just finished the calculations for the damage. Suzuka's hit points had been completely brought down to zero. Shirahime only had one hit point left. Just one. But, it was enough.

"Shirahime has gotten up!" the announcer shouted. "SHIRAHIME WINS! Jounouchi Sai now advances to the finals where she will face her next opponent, Suzuhara Misaki!"

Hatoko was crushed. She could not stand it. To be so close and lose it all. She grabbed Suzuka and ran out of the arena. She found a secluded tree and stood silently next to it, hiding herself from the world. She heard footsteps behind her and knew whom they belonged to. 

Misaki stopped just behind Hatoko. "Hatoko-chan?"

Hatoko turned to face Misaki, the one she had failed. Misaki had been watching the match and had come to comfort her mentor and friend.

Hatoko stood holding Suzuka lying outstretched in her hands. She tried to be graceful about the loss. Hatoko smiled at Misaki.

"I lost!" Hatoko said with a slight giggle. "I guess Suzuka's range was a bit too short! Or maybe Shirahime's hit did more damage!" 

Misaki saw the tears that began to gently rain on Suzuka. Tears from the eyes of the "Rising Goddess". Hatoko could no longer keep up the façade. 

"No! That's not it! Suzuka lost because I was not strong enough! After all you've done to hold up your end of the promise! I…I broke it!"

Hatoko broke down and Misaki held her close. The tears were streaming down Hatoko's face like tiny rivers! She held Misaki tight as she cried.

"You'll win, okay Misaki!" Hatoko cried, her voice choking up badly. "You must prove that age and size mean nothing in Angelic Layer! You must win! In my place! M…Misaki!"

Hatoko just cried in Misaki arms. And all Misaki could do was hold on to her friend, while holding back tears of her own.

__

End of Flashback

Hatoko found herself crying again at the hateful memory of that day. She wiped the tears way quickly. She looked over at her nearby dresser near her bed and saw a picture on it. It was a photo of herself and Misaki that they took together some time ago. Hatoko gripped the picture tightly in both hands.

"I let you down, Misaki. I cannot forgive myself for that."

Hatoko then noticed Suzuka on the dresser too. She put down the picture and picked up Suzuka. 

"And you, dear Suzuka. I failed you as well. Because I wasn't strong enough."

Hatoko got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror on the far wall. What she saw was not pretty. What was once the face of a cute and happy five year old girl who loved Angelic Layer more than anything, was the face of a five year old girl whose eyes were red from crying. 

A face that no longer showed her love for Angelic Layer, but disbelief in herself as a Deus.

Still looking in the mirror, Hatoko made a decision. She looked at Suzuka who she still held in her hands.

"Come, Suzuka. There is something I must do. To see if…I'm still worthy of you and Misaki."

With that, Hatoko got dressed and left to go to the Piffle Princess.

***

Hatoko was using one of the practice areas at the Piffle Princess. The test that she was using helped to develop the speed and accuracy of an Angel. Usually this exercise was easy for Hatoko and Suzuka, always scoring "A's" across the board. But today, Suzuka was not up to her best. The high-speed orbs were hitting Suzuka all around and she could not keep up with them. Hatoko's heart was not in it. The raven haired Deus looked at her scores. All "D's". 

That was the last straw for Hatoko.

"As I thought." said Hatoko grimly. "I am weak. I've lost my edge." 

Hatoko picked up Suzuka and held her lovingly. "Forgive me, Suzuka. But, I am no longer worthy of being your Deus."

Hatoko left her seat and walked out of the Piffle Princess with her head down. Once outside, Hatoko took a deep breath and looked back to the Piffle Princess, the place where she and Suzuka first began their quest together to be the best in Angelic Layer. This was the place where Hatoko and Suzuka's union was forged. But now…it marked its end.

"My time has come. It is time for me to quit Angelic Layer."

With her final decision made, Hatoko walked back home, a single tear coursing down her cheek. 

The "Rising Goddess" had fallen.

To be continued…

__


	2. Part 2

Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored

Part 2

An Angelic Layer Fanfic

By D. Cooper

daijin26@hotmail.com

Kotarou was just coming out of the kitchen when Hatoko returned home. He was still chewing the last bite of food from the snack he just finished.

"Konnichiwa, Hatoko-chan." Kotarou greeted his sister.

"Oh, umm…konnichiwa, oniisan," replied Hatoko, barely audible to her brother since she was looking down at the floor.

Kotarou knew at that moment that something was wrong with Hatoko. She never walked around with her head down. Hatoko was always full of pride due to her higher than normal level of maturity for a five year old and her reputation that she had earned in Angelic Layer.

As Hatoko climbed the stairs, Kotarou could see his sister's face and what he saw shocked him more than he could imagine. For upon the face of Hatoko was the expression of deep sadness.

Kotarou had never seen his sister so depressed before. He became terribly worried and quickly followed upstairs. When upstairs, Kotarou walked towards Hatoko's room. The door was slightly open. He knocked on the door lightly but it was enough to cause the door to open wider.

Kotarou was all set to apologize for accidentally invading Hatoko's privacy until he saw something he would never believe. Hatoko was putting Suzuka back in her Angel Egg from which she was "born".

The older Kobayashi stood in mute shock. Hatoko heard the door open and quickly turned to see her brother.

"Oniisan!" cried Hatoko.

Kotarou snapped out of his shock to confront his sister. "Hatoko-chan, what are you doing with Suzuka?"

The look of anger on Hatoko's face changed back into one of sadness at the mention of her Angel. "What does it look like? I'm putting her back where she belongs."

Kotarou did not understand what Hatoko was talking about. "What are you talking about. Suzuka is your Angel! She belongs with you!"

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" screamed Hatoko.

Kotarou could not believe that Hatoko just yelled at him like that. He knew that there had to be something much more serious, much deeper, to affect his sibling like this.

Hatoko just realized that she yelled at her own brother. Her anger at herself got the better of her. "Gomen nasai, oniisan! I didn't mean to yell at you! It's just…"

Kotarou knelt down to his sister and gently caressed her cheek. "It's okay, imouto-chan. It's all right. Just talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Hatoko kept silent. She did not want to talk about it. She just looked away from her brother.

Kotarou raised an eyebrow. "Is this about you losing to Jounouchi Sai in the semi-finals?"

Hatoko shuddered at the mention of her name. "No! It's more than that! You would not understand!"

Kotarou was getting impatient. "Just tell me!"

Hatoko looked at her brother with eyes that threatened to stab him like daggers. "It's too personal. Do not ask me again! Forget about it!"

"How can you ask me to just forget about it? What kind of brother would I be then? I love you, Hatoko-chan! I just want to help you."

Hatoko softened a little at Kotarou's genuine sympathy for her. She smiled a bit for him. "Arigato, oniisan. I appreciate your concern for me. I really do. But this is something you cannot help me with. I must deal with it alone. Please understand."

"All right. I'll respect that." Kotarou conceded. "But why give up Suzuka? She's everything to you. You two have been through so much together! Whatever's going on, it can't be worth abandoning Suzuka. It can't be."

Hatoko walked over to her window and looked at the sunset in the horizon as afternoon drew to a close. With her back still facing him, she turned her head to Kotarou.

"I'm quitting Angelic Layer." Hatoko said with finality.

"WHAT! What do you mean you're quitting? You love Angelic Layer! You can't!"

"I've made my decision. In six months when registration begins for next year's Angelic Layer tournament, I'm removing Suzuka and myself from the roster."

Kotarou tried desperately to change his sister's mind. "But…"

Hatoko turned quickly to face Kotarou, the sudden move startled him, interrupting what he was going to say. 

"Do not waste your breath, oniisan. I've made up my mind on this." Hatoko said. She turned back to face the window again. "Now please, I want to be alone."

Kotarou knew how stubborn Hatoko was. There was no convincing her to change her mind on this. But he could not just stand there and do nothing. For the moment, however, Kotarou had to give up. As he left the room, Kotarou noticed Suzuka, still inside the Angel Egg, on the floor. 

He picked up the Angel Egg and looked at Suzuka. For the life of him, Kotarou could swear that Suzuka looked sad. It was if she knew that her Deus was abandoning her. Kotarou knew that Suzuka was sad. For you see, he knew that a part of Hatoko was within Suzuka.

Technically, the Angel was a highly sophisticated doll that was controlled by brainwaves of the owner, the Deus which were sent by a special headset that transferred the Deus' brainwaves to the Angel. That was all it was to everyone that simply watched Angelic Layer battles.

To the Deus, however, the Angel was so much more. The Angel came as nothing more than a small metal human figure with no hair, clothes or skin, and was encased in the Angel Egg. The Deus programmed the parameters of the Angel themselves. Each Angel made individual because the Deus put their own personalities inside the Angel. From everything to the hair, clothes, height and look of the Angel, it was entirely up to the Deus. The Angel was very much like the Deus' child. 

The Angel was truly a part of the Deus. 

Suzuka was a part of Hatoko and she did not want to be without her Deus.

Kotarou put Suzuka back down on the floor and turned to Hatoko. "You're making a mistake."

"Please, leave me." Hatoko said.

Kotarou turned to leave Hatoko alone. As he closed the door behind him, Hatoko remained facing the window as silent tears swept down her face once more. As Kotarou went back downstairs, he felt a seething pain in his heart. It truly hurt him to see his sister like this. Broken and defeated. By something that she would not tell him.

But, Kotarou would not give up on Hatoko. He realized that there was only one person that he knew of that could help him save Hatoko from herself. He knew Hatoko would probably hate him for what he was going to do, but Kotarou knew this was for the best.

Kotarou went to the phone and picked up the receiver. Then, he dialed the number of Hatoko's last hope. The phone rang on the other end and he heard the click of the receiving phone indicating that it has been picked up.

The voice of Hatoko's savoir answered. "Moshi! Suzuhara Misaki here!"

Kotarou's heart nearly leaped from his chest. He was so lucky that Misaki was home. He became frantic. "Oh, Suzuhara! I'm so glad you're home! I need your help!"

Misaki could not believe that Kotarou was so hysterical. "Kotarou-chan! Kotarou-chan! Hold on! Calm down! Take it easy."

Kotarou started to calm himself. "Sorry, Suzuhara. It's just that something terrible has just happened."

Misaki could already figure that out from the way Kotarou was on the phone when she first picked up. Something had to be dreadfully wrong. 

"Okay, tell me what happened." Misaki said.

"It's Hatoko-chan!"

Misaki went wide-eyed. No wonder Kotarou was so upset! "Na! Ha…Hatoko-chan? I haven't seen her for some time! What's happened to her?"

Kotarou sighed deeply before responding. "You're not going to believe this."

The suspense was killing Misaki. She was clutching the phone desperately. 

"Tell me! What's wrong with Hatoko-chan?" Misaki said, her voice filled with worry.

"She's quitting! She's leaving Angelic Layer!"

Misaki felt as if a bolt of lightening struck right at her heart. "Masa ka?"

The shock was too much for Misaki to say anything more.

To be continued…


	3. Part 3

Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored

Part 3

An Angelic Layer Fanfic

By D. Cooper

daijin26@hotmail.com

"No! That can't true! She'd never do such a thing! Never!" cried Misaki. Misaki could not believe that Hatoko would just quit Angelic Layer. What could possibly make Hatoko want to give it up? Misaki racked her brain trying to figure out what could have brought Hatoko to such a decision.

Kotarou wished that he did not have to be the bearer of such bad news. "I'm sorry, Suzuhara. But it's true! And I have no idea what could have made her do this. I was hoping you would know. I know how close you and my sister have become. You're Hatoko-chan's only hope!"

Misaki had to think of something but she needed all of the details of what happened. "Kotarou-chan, come over right now! I need you to tell me everything. And on your way here, I'm going to call Tamayo. She's also Hatoko-chan's friend and has a right to know what's going on."

"Okay! I'll be right over," Kotarou said. He hung up the phone and left to go meet Misaki. 

Meanwhile, Misaki called up Tamayo. When her phone rang, Tamayo picked up.

"Moshi! Kizaki Tamayo speaking!" 

"Tamayo, it's me Misaki." 

"Hey, Misakichi! It's great to hear from you! What's up?"

"Tamayo, I need you to come over to my place right away! It's an emergency!"

"Really? What's the situation?" Tamayo flexed her right arm. "Whatever it is you can count on me, Misakichi! You know how tough I am!"

"Unfortunately, the problem at hand isn't something we can just beat up. It's much worse. It's Hatoko-chan."

Tamayo became very concerned. "WHAT? Hatoko-chan? What's wrong with her?"

Misaki braced herself to tell Tamayo the bad news. "She's going to quit Angelic Layer."

On Tamayo's end of the phone, silence.

"Kotarou-chan just told me," Misaki continued. "He's on his way over right now to tell me everything. That's why…" Misaki just noticed that Tamayo was not saying anything. "Tamayo? Tamayo, are you still there? Tamayo?"

At Tamayo's place, the phone receiver was on the floor because Tamayo did not bother to hang it up as she immediately ran over to Misaki's place.

***

Tamayo was banging on Misaki's door. "Misakichi! Misakichi!"

Misaki opened the door to see Tamayo standing there breathing heavily. Tamayo finally caught her breath enough to talk. "Sorry to leave you on the phone like that, but after you told me about Hatoko-chan I had to come right over!"

Misaki smiled. "That's okay! I wanted you here anyway. Kotarou-chan is already here. He's going to explain what's going on."

Tamayo just nodded and the two headed into the living room after Tamayo removed her shoes at the door. Kotarou was sitting on the couch waiting for them. When Tamayo saw Kotarou, she ran over to him and put him in an excruciating headlock.

"KOTAROU-CHAN! What did you do to make Hatoko want to quit!"

Kotarou was being choked to death. He tried his best to explain himself. 

Kotarou managed to sputter out, "I…I…I did…n't do a…any…th…th…ing!"

Misaki had to break this up. "Tamayo! Let him go! We need him to tell us what happened!"

Tamayo regained her senses. "Oh! Sorry! Lost control of myself there!" 

She released Kotarou from the headlock and he fell to the floor gasping for air. Tamayo helped him to his feet.

"Gomen ne, Kotarou-chan! I was so mad at hearing that Hatoko-chan was quitting that I needed to vent!" Tamayo said. She laughed a little before continuing. "And since I always beat you up anyway…"

Kotarou stopped her from going on. "Don't worry about it. I'm used to your abuse by now anyway!" Tamayo blushed a little at that last comment.

Misaki decided it was time to get down to business. "All right, Kotarou-chan. Tell us what happened with Hatoko today. From the beginning."

And so, with a heavy heart, Kotarou told his friends of the events of the dreadful day.

***

Misaki was quiet. And for the first time ever, Tamayo was quiet too. They could not believe what Kotarou just told them. 

"And that's what happened," Kotarou said. He looked at Misaki with sad eyes. "Be glad you weren't there, Suzuhara. I looked at Suzuka after Hatoko-chan put her back in her Angel Egg. If you'd seen Suzuka's face, you would have cried."

Misaki could only imagine. Just hearing about it almost made her break down into tears. Misaki loved Hikaru more than anything and she knew that Hatoko felt the same way about Suzuka. Hatoko was the one who taught her to believe in Hikaru. And to believe in herself. Misaki knew that without Hatoko's guidance that she never would have made it as far as she did in Angelic Layer.

But it seems that Hatoko had forgotten her own lessons. She had lost faith in herself. 

__

What could be hurting Hatoko-chan so much that she would leave Angelic Layer? Misaki wondered. _Could it possibly be so bad that it would compel her to abandon Suzuka?_

Then it came to her in a flash. A realization of truth. Misaki now knew exactly what it was that broke Hatoko's spirit. Misaki stood up, hands clenched at her sides and with a look of intensity on her face that one would only see when she was in an Angelic Layer battle.

"I know," Misaki said. "I know the cause of all this."

Tamayo and Kotarou both stared at her in surprise.

"You know?" Kotarou said.

"Please tell us! Don't hold out on us, Misakichi!" Tamayo said.

"I am!" Misaki said. "This is all because of me!"

Kotarou and Tamayo were dumbfounded. How could Misaki be the reason? That just made no sense to them.

Tamayo became frantic. "NAN DE!?"

Kotarou had to calm Tamayo down. "Hold on, Tamayo! I'm sure she has a reasonable explanation for what she just said." He looked towards Misaki. "Right, Suzuhara?"

Misaki nodded in response to the question. She sat back down and began to tell her side of things. "I'm sure you guys remember when Hatoko-chan and I first battled against each other. And as you recall, I lost to her."

Tamayo and Kotarou both nodded their heads in unison.

"Well," Misaki went on, "after the fight, Hatoko came over to me. And we made a promise to each other. And it's because of this promise that Hatoko-chan suffers now."

***

Misaki told them of the promise made between herself and Hatoko. Now both Tamayo and Kotarou understood completely. It was not the loss to Sai and Shirahime that caused Hatoko's suffering. It was the broken promise.

Tamayo was in tears. "OHHHH!!! Poor Hatoko-chan! No wonder she's like this now! AAHHH!!!"

Kotarou held Tamayo close to himself and let her cry on his shoulder. As he comforted Tamayo, he conversed with Misaki.

"So that's it. But when I got home that day, she was fine."

"You underestimate your sister's strength of spirit, Kotarou-chan." Misaki closed her eyes and bent her head down. "As I have."

Misaki lifted her head back up and opened her eyes again. "She tried to hide the real depths of her pain from us. You know how proud Hatoko-chan can be."

Kotarou nodded in agreement. "That's true."

Tamayo was able to compose herself to join in on the discussion.

"But what are we gonna do? We have to help her!"

Kotarou sighed. "But you know Hatoko-chan. She will not want to talk about this. She is dead set on leaving Angelic Layer. She'll just avoid us about it."

After several minutes of silence, Misaki's face took on a look of determination. "Then we won't confront her directly about this. We'll make her see her mistake."

Kotarou and Tamayo were confused.

"What do you mean, Misakichi?" asked Tamayo.

"We have six months before Hatoko quits officially. Enough time to pull off what I want to try."

"You have a plan, Suzuhara?" asked Kotarou.

"I don't know if it'll work," said Misaki, "but it's all I can think of. It's all I have."

"Why don't you tell us what you have up your sleeve?" asked Tamayo.

Misaki smiled. "I'll tell you both everything once the plan is underway. You just have to trust me."

Misaki stretched her limbs while yawning. She looked at her watch and saw that it was getting late. She did not realize how long the three of them had been talking about Hatoko. However, the long hours were worth it since Misaki had an idea now, but now she needed to get some sleep. She looked at Tamayo and Kotarou. They were tired too. 

"Okay, guys. We all need some sleep now. So head on home and I'll see you tomorrow," Misaki said. 

Misaki escorted her friends to the door. As they were on their way out, Kotarou and Tamayo turned towards Misaki.

Kotarou spoke first. "Suzuhara, just want to thank you for what you're going to do for my sister. Whatever it is. But, I just want to say that I trust you. I know that if anyone can help Hatoko-chan, it's you."

Then Tamayo spoke. "Yeah, that's right! For as long as we've known you, you always seem to find a way to do the impossible! This will be no different! We believe in you, Misakichi!"

Misaki just smiled and blushed. "Arigato!"

"Well, we'd better get home now," said Kotarou. 

"Yeah," said Tamayo. "Oyasumi, Misakichi!"

Kotarou bowed slightly towards Misaki. "Oyasumi, Suzuhara."

Misaki bowed to the both of them. "Oyasumi nasai!"

After Tamayo and Kotarou departed, Misaki went to her bedroom.

***

Misaki lay in her bed for some time as her thoughts dwelled on her dear friend Hatoko. As Misaki moved her head to lay on its side, her eyes fell on Hikaru sitting on her pillow, looking at her Deus with her doll eyes. Misaki looked more carefully at Hikaru and noticed that she seemed sad.

"You're worried about Hatoko and Suzuka too, aren't you Hikaru?" said Misaki.

She knew that Hikaru could not respond but knew what her Angel was feeling. Misaki picked up Hikaru and held her lovingly.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. I'll help Hatoko-chan. If not for her, we'd have never have become so good at Angelic Layer! I never would have known how wonderful Angelic Layer could be!

"Hatoko-chan taught me that age and height mean nothing in Angelic Layer. She showed me that someone like myself could even do it. Look at me! I'm so short! And I'm no good at sports! But in Angelic Layer, as long as I have the will, anything is possible! Hatoko-chan showed me that!"

Misaki became overwhelmed with the emotions of how much Hatoko meant to her. Tears began to swell up in her eyes.

"Hatoko-chan believed in us when no one else did, Hikaru! She always believed that we'd become a great team! She taught me to believe in you, Hikaru! If not for her…"

Tears now ran down Misaki's face. 

"No! I won't let it end like this! She means too much to Angelic Layer! And too much to me!"

Misaki wiped the tears from her face and looked at Hikaru whom she still held.

"I promise, Hikaru. I promise that I will restore her faith in herself. Like she taught me to believe in you, I'll teach her to believe in herself once more. As I know Suzuka still does."

Misaki let out a deep breath. She needed that release of emotion. Now she could carry out her plan with a clear mind tomorrow. Misaki turned out the light and kissed Hikaru.

"Oyasumi, Hikaru."

Misaki closed her eyes and let sleep encompass her in its sweet embrace. But before sleep completely took over, Misaki had one last thought:

__

Wings of an angel! Please guide Hatoko to Suzuka!

Finally, Misaki drifted off in the land of dreams.

To be concluded…


	4. Part 4

Fall of a Goddess, Faith Restored

Part 4

An Angelic Layer Fanfic

By D. Cooper

daijin26@hotmail.com

Morning had arrived and Misaki was up early, cleaning the house and preparing breakfast. Misaki loved to cook; she was far better at that then at sports. As she finished making breakfast, her aunt Shouko woke up and went into the living room. Shouko took in all the delicious aromas that were coming from the kitchen. She went into the kitchen to see Misaki still cooking. Misaki did not notice Shouko yet.

"Hmmm…only my dear Misaki could be preparing such a delicious feast!" said Shouko.

Misaki heard Shouko's voice and turned her head to see her. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Shouko-san!"

"Ohayo, Misaki," said Shouko. She smiled at Misaki. "You know, you don't always have to go all out with the breakfast. It's not fair that you do so much around here."

Misaki smiled back. "It's all right! I love cooking! I don't mind! Really!"

Shouko conceded to the point. "Okay! I guess there's only one thing I can do then."

Shouko walked over to the kitchen table and took her seat. She sat with her plate and chopsticks, ready for Misaki's great breakfast.

"And that's to enjoy your great cooking!" said Shouko.

Misaki just laughed and served breakfast. She took her own seat at the table and both Misaki and Shouko chanted the traditional Japanese phase said before every meal: 

"Itadakimasu!"

During breakfast, Shouko was thoroughly enjoying the food.

"Oishii!" beamed Shouko. "You keep this up Misaki and I'll have to take you as my wife right now!"

Misaki jumped a little at the comment and continued to drink her tea to hide her blushing face. Shouko laughed because she saw her niece blushing and trying to hide it! After Misaki polished off her tea, she quickly finished the rest of her breakfast and got ready to leave.

"I'm sorry to rush off like this Shouko-san, but I have something important to do today," said Misaki.

"Daijoubu. I have to leave soon for work myself. Don't worry."

As Misaki turned to leave, Shouko asked her a question.

"It's about Kobayashi Hatoko, isn't it?"

Misaki turned back around to face Shouko. "How did you know?"

Shouko smiled a little. "You forget my job, Misaki. I'm a reporter, remember. And I get to see more than others thanks to my job."

Misaki just stood there, intently listening to her aunt. Shouko walked over to Misaki.

"I watch all the tapes after every match. I remember watching the tape after Hatoko lost to Sai-san. One of the tapes had a close-up of her after the match. I saw the pain on her face as plain as day. A pain that goes deep to the soul.

"I've been covering Angelic Layer ever since it began. I've seen the faces of many Deuses. The faces of those who have achieved victory. And the faces of others who must deal with the shame of defeat. But Hatoko's face that day was one I've never seen before. I knew from that moment that her pain stemmed from far more than the loss itself."

Misaki just nodded solemnly. Shouko put her hands on Misaki's shoulders. "Whatever Hatoko is facing within herself, I know that you can help her. You're an amazing girl, Misaki. Always accomplishing what others deem impossible. But I know you can help Hatoko."

Misaki smiled. "Arigato, Shouko-san! I'm going to do my best to help Hatoko-chan. That's why I have to go right now. I'll tell you everything once I get back."

Misaki left the house, Shouko watching her as she left. Shouko laughed to herself as a thought came to her mind. _Ah, Shuuko! You have no idea how much Misaki is really like you!_

***

Misaki arrived at the Angelic Layer stadium. After she went in, Misaki searched for the control room because she knew that the person she was looking for would most likely be there. When she found the control room, Misaki stepped inside to see a tall man wearing a white lab coat intently studying the monitors in front of him.

Misaki decided that it was her turn to scare him for a change. She crept up behind him and shouted: 

"ICCHAN!"

Ichiru jumped out of his chair! "AAAHHHHH!!!"

He crashed landed on the floor and Misaki just laughed at him.

"I figured I'd get you back for all the times you scared me!" said Misaki, still laughing at him.

Ichiru got back to his feet and adjusted his glasses. "Heh, heh! Okay, Misaki! You got me! But I'm sure that you didn't come all the way here just to do that."

Misaki's face turned very serious. "You're right. I need your help, Icchan. As the father of Angelic Layer, you're the only one that can help me."

Ichiru gave Misaki a quizzical gaze. "All right, but I don't know. What is it that only I can help you with?"

"I need your help to stop Hatoko-chan from quitting Angelic Layer," said Misaki.

Ichiru had a look of concern on his face. "Hatoko? Kobayashi Hatoko? Deus of Suzuka? Quitting Angelic Layer?"

"I'm afraid so, Icchan," Misaki said sadly.

Ichiru became annoyed at this news. "But why? Because she lost to Jounouchi Sai in the tournament? That's ridiculous! Everyone loses at some point!"

"No, Icchan!" snapped Misaki. Ichiru was startled to hear that tone of voice from Misaki. She looked at him with her blue eyes full of sadness. "It's more than that."

Ichiru sighed. "All right. Tell me all about it."

***

"So that's it," said Ichiru. After Misaki told him the whole story, he understood the real truth behind the loss. "To not keep that promise to you must have really hit her hard." 

"That's putting it mildly, Icchan," said Misaki. "And now you understand why I've come to you for help. I have a plan that only you can help me with. We have six months before Hatoko officially removes herself from Angelic Layer. I hope we have time for what I have in mind. It involves a lot."

Ichiru gave a wicked smirk and his glasses gleamed. "Don't worry, Misaki! As you said, I am the father of Angelic Layer! Now, what's your plan?"

Misaki sighed and laid it all out to him.

***

Six months had passed and the Angelic Layer tournament had began anew. Registration was already underway for those who wanted to enter the tournament. Or in the case of Hatoko, be removed from it. 

Hatoko walked to the Angelic Layer stadium with Suzuka in hand. She figured it was only fair to Suzuka that she be present at the moment of the end of their time in Angelic Layer. 

When she entered the stadium, Hatoko went to the registration counter. A well- dressed man was behind the counter. When she got to the counter, the man addressed her.

"Good day, miss! What can I do for you?" the man asked.

"I would like to remove my name from the Angelic Layer roster, please," answered Hatoko.

The man pushed some keys on his keyboard. He looked up from the monitor to Hatoko. "All right, miss. I'll need your name and that of your Angel."

Hatoko gave her name and Suzuka's. The man was in shock.

"Are you THE Kobayashi Hatoko? The Amazing Kindergartner! And "Light Speed" Suzuka?"

Hatoko sighed. "The same."

"And you're going to leave, huh?" the man said. "That's too bad! You were one of the best."

"Yeah, was," Hatoko whispered to herself.

The man heard Hatoko say something. "Did you say something, Kobayashi-san?"

"No, nothing," replied Hatoko.

Hatoko did not notice the man look to his right to see Ichiru signaling him. The man caught the signal.

"Well, Kobayashi-san, if you follow me, we can take care of the name removal," the man said.

"Arigato," said Hatoko.

Hatoko followed the man towards a door. He opened the door for her.

"Please enter," he said.

Hatoko entered the room but the lights were off. Then the door was shut behind her. Hatoko did not like this. 

__

What's going on here? Fear was slowly building within the kindergartner from being alone in total darkness.

As if to answer her own question, the lights came on to reveal the arena area for Angelic Layer, its seats were filled with people. Hatoko was very puzzled at this. She walked further inside.

Hatoko saw the Layer, but there were no Angels on it and no Deuses were in the chairs where they would sit. 

"What is this?" said Hatoko. "Why are all these people here?"

"They're here for you, Hatoko-chan!" said a familiar voice.

Hatoko turned to the voice to see Misaki with Hikaru.

Hatoko was in shock "Misaki?"

Misaki nodded. "I'm sorry to have us meet like this, but it was the only way I could confront you about quitting."

Hatoko became angry. "How did you find out?"

"I told her, Hatoko-chan."

Hatoko turned to see Kotarou with Tamayo right behind him.

"You must be crazy to think we'd let you just leave Angelic Layer!" said Tamayo.

Hatoko wanted to leave right now. "I have to! I'm no good anymore!" She turned to Misaki. "Misaki, please! Don't try to stop me! You of all people should understand! I am no longer worthy of Angelic Layer!"

Misaki was angry now. "That's not true and you know it! Please Hatoko-chan! The Layer still needs you!"

"No it doesn't!" said Hatoko. "I am weak now. I failed you and Suzuka! How can I go back without remembering how I broke our promise!"

Misaki grabbed Hatoko by the shoulders. "It's not your fault! You gave it your best! As did Suzuka! To leave is to throw away everything that you and Suzuka have accomplished! Is that what you really want?"

Hatoko was visibly shaking. The torrent of conflicting emotions within her was so strong. She wanted to stay in the Layer so badly but just could not forgive herself for breaking the promise.

"I…don't know…Misaki. I don't know anything anymore," Hatoko said, her voice filled with uncertainty.

Misaki knelt down to look into Hatoko's eyes. "Hatoko-chan. You are still strong. And it's okay about the promise. I never hated you for it. It wasn't your fault. If you leave Angelic Layer, you're just not leaving that behind, you're leaving all of us behind too."

Misaki turned Hatoko around to bring her face to face with all the other Deuses. Hatoko could not believe it. 

Misaki whispered into Hatoko's ear. "There are here because they don't want you to leave either. You mean a lot to them too."

All of them were there: Oujirou with his Angel Wizzard, Ringo with Ranga, the Fujisaki sisters Alice and Madoka with Mao, Kaede with Buranshe. Even Sai with Shirahime.

Oujirou stepped forward. "Hatoko. You and Suzuka make a great team. You have brought so much to Angelic Layer. It would be a shame for you to leave."

Ringo pinched Hatoko's cheek. "Yeah! You and Suzuka are too cool to leave! Angelic Layer wouldn't be the same without you!"

"And besides," said Alice, "it would be a shame for one of the best made Angels not to be in Angelic Layer!" 

"Also, if you leave, how can we have our rematch!" said Madoka with a smile.

"Hatoko-san. You have inspired so many with your fighting spirit that you show us all when in the Layer. To leave now would be so sad. Please, I ask that you stay with us," said Kaede while flashing her famous smile.

Sai stood with her arms crossed. "It would be a great loss to all of us if the Layer were to lose you and Suzuka, Hatoko." She gave a sly smile, a rare thing for Sai. "Besides, I would hate to lose such a worthy opponent."

Hatoko stood in silent shock. Did she really mean that much to Angelic Layer? She just could not find the words to describe what she was feeling; Hatoko was too overwhelmed.

"Hatoko-chan," said Misaki as she turned Hatoko back around to face her. "We all respect you as a Deus. And all of your friends here love watching your battles. There is nothing else like you and Suzuka in the Layer. Your speed. Your grace. Please stay."

Hatoko felt the tears coming. "M…Misaki."

Misaki pointed to the crowd. "See, your fans still believe in you." The crowd began chanting Hatoko's name. The cries of "We love you, Hatoko!" and "Go, Suzuka!" echoed throughout the arena. 

Misaki pointed to the other Deuses along with Kotarou and Tamayo. "All of us here still believe in you." The others nodded in agreement with Misaki. All shared the look of hope that Hatoko would not leave the Layer.

Misaki put her hands over her heart. "And I believe in you. But most importantly…" Misaki ran her hand lovingly over Suzuka who Hatoko still held. "…Suzuka still believes in you."

Misaki stood back on her feet. "I see no reason why you can't believe in yourself." 

Hatoko looked down at Suzuka. She saw the look on Suzuka's face. Hatoko knew what Suzuka was silently telling her: 

__

Please don't leave!

That broke Hatoko. Tears came down her face as she held Suzuka close to her face, hugging her. "Suzuka! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! You are a part of me! We belong together, win or lose!"

Hatoko turned back to the others. "Thank you! Thank you for being here for me!" She turned to Misaki. "And you Misaki! Thank you for believing in me when I lost my way. Thank you for guiding me back."

Hatoko moved closer to Misaki and looked up at her with tears still running down her tiny face. "I will always be grateful to you. I don't know how to repay you!"

Misaki was crying as well. She was so happy that she got Hatoko to believe in herself again. "Well, Hatoko-chan. There is one thing you can do for me."

Hatoko smiled. "Anything for you, Misaki. Just name it!"

Misaki smiled back. "Let's keep the promise we made a year ago!" She pointed to the Layer in the middle of the arena.

Hatoko became unsure. "I don't know."

"Why not?" said Misaki. "The promise was to meet again in the Layer! And here we are! Besides…" Misaki indicated the cheering crowd to Hatoko. "…they came all this way to watch. It would be rude to disappoint them!" Misaki winked at Hatoko.

Hatoko looked at the others. Oujirou nodded, Ringo gave a double thumbs-up, Alice and Madoka had the look of approval on their faces, Kaede was smiling and Sai just crossed her arms and smiled slyly.

Kotarou just looked at his sister with love in his eyes and Tamayo could barely contain her excitement.

Hatoko turned back to Misaki. She laughed a little. "How did you manage to do all of this, anyway?"

"That's my little secret!" said Misaki. "So, what's it going to be?"

Hatoko stood there for a moment and thought about all that Misaki had just done for her. She had gathered the other Deuses and this crowd in the arena just for her. All of this to keep her from quitting and so the promise can still be fulfilled. Hatoko knew that Misaki had to go through a lot of trouble to pull this off. 

__

Misaki really does care about me. All of this, to save me from my own foolishness! No one has ever done so much for me!

With that realization made, the flood of emotions consumed Hatoko once more. She ran to Misaki and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Misaki!" Hatoko said. "Thank you so much! As of this day I now have two Angels, Suzuka and you! You are the Angel that restored my faith to me!"

"Anytime, Hatoko-chan!" Misaki said with a smile. "Anytime!"

Hatoko let go of Misaki and walked over to the Deus' chair. Misaki followed suit and sat in the other Deus' chair opposite Hatoko's. Once both had taken their seats, they put on their headsets and the chairs rose high above the Layer.

Once the chairs reached their appropriate height, a third chair came down from the top of the arena. The announcer was in this chair. Then a flash of light appeared briefly around the circumference of the Layer, indicating that the Layer was now active.

"This is the event we've all been waiting for!" said the announcer. "We're all very lucky to be a part of this special event of Angelic Layer! Today is an unofficial match, but it is one that we've all longed to see! Between two Deuses that we have all come to love! So, without further adieu, let the fight begin!"

The crowd went wild. The other Deuses sat in the stands with anticipation. This was the battle they really wanted to see. Kotarou was all too happy that his sister was her old self again, and Tamayo was going crazy in the stands, which meant that she was her old self as well.

"YEAH! THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!" screamed Tamayo.

Kotarou tried to calm her down. "Tamayo, please! Must you always be like this at every match?"

Tamayo put him in a headlock. "Yes I do! This is what I've been waiting for! Whooo!!!!" She started pumping her fist in the air! "GO, MISAKICHI! GO, HATOKO-CHAN!"

The announcer began the introduction. "In East Corner, is one who has quickly become a favorite! She has proved time and again that anything is possible in Angelic Layer! She's Deus, Suzuhara Misaki! And her Angel, Hikaru!"

The crowd cheered. Misaki's name could be heard being chanted throughout the arena. Misaki waved to the crowd. The announcer continued.

"In West Corner, is one who has amazed us with her speed and grace! And thankfully, she'll be in the Layer for a long time to come! She's Deus, Kobayashi Hatoko! With her Angel, Suzuka!" 

Once more the crowd erupted. Everyone cheered for Hatoko and Suzuka. Hatoko did not know how to react. All of her fans never gave up on her. They still loved her. This was the happiest day of Hatoko's life and it was all thanks to Misaki. Hatoko expressed her joy in the only way she could: with tears of joy. Each tear shed was for those she loved:

Her fans. Her friends. Her family. 

And Misaki, her Angel.

Misaki saw Hatoko with a smile on her face and tears flowing. She could see that Hatoko was so happy. Misaki could not help but to share in her friend's joy and began to cry with her.

The announcer got ready to begin the battle. "And now, let's begin! ENTRY ANGEL!"

Misaki, with tears in her eyes, poised to throw Hikaru into the Layer as she said her entry line:

"Wings of an angel! Please guide me and Hikaru!"

Misaki threw Hikaru into the Layer. Hatoko, with tears of her own, did the same with Suzuka as she said her entry line:

"Go faster than light and sound, Suzuka!"

Both Angels passed through the energy barrier of the Layer. At that moment, Deus and Angel became one. The eyes of both Angels opened and they came to life! Hikaru stretched her limbs outward and performed a forward flip.

"Angel, fall in!" Misaki said as Hikaru dropped and landed on her feet. Hikaru was ready.

Suzuka demonstrated her grace and beauty as she soared through the air like a raven. She dived towards the floor of the Layer, head first.

"Angel, fall in!" said Hatoko and at that moment, Suzuka did a somersault in mid-fall, landing on her feet. For the first time ever, as Suzuka stood ready, she did not bear the stern look that she usually had. Suzuka was smiling. She was one with her Deus again.

At last, the announcer gave the word. "ANGELIC FIGHT!"

And with that, the battle began. The faithful match that had finally come to pass. Hikaru verses Suzuka. Misaki verses Hatoko. Who would win? That did not matter. The promise was finally kept and Hatoko had been returned to Angelic Layer where she belonged. 

But most important of all, Hatoko and Suzuka were together again!

__

Wings of an angel! Thank you for guiding Hatoko back to Suzuka!

To all of us!

THE END

Dedicated to Hatoko and Suzuka, my favorite characters of Angelic Layer!

May this fanfic be worthy of them!


End file.
